Butanol is an important industrial chemical, useful as a fuel additive, as a feedstock chemical in the plastics industry, and as a foodgrade extractant in the food and flavor industry. Each year 10 to 12 billion pounds of butanol are produced by petrochemical means and the need for this commodity chemical will likely increase.
Methods for the chemical synthesis of butanols are known, however these processes use starting materials derived from petrochemicals, are generally expensive, and are not environmentally friendly. Methods of producing butanol by fermentation are also known, where the most popular process produces a mixture of acetone, 1-butanol and ethanol and is referred to as the ABE processes (Blaschek et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,717). Acetone-butanol-ethanol (ABE) fermentation by Clostridium acetobutylicum is one of the oldest known industrial fermentations, and the pathways and genes responsible for the production of these solvents have been reported (Girbal et al., Trends in Biotechnology 16:11-16 (1998)). Isobutanol is produced biologically as a by-product of yeast fermentation. It is a component of “fusel oil” that forms as a result of incomplete metabolism of amino acids by this group of fungi. Isobutanol is specifically produced from catabolism of L-valine. After the amine group of L-valine is harvested as a nitrogen source, the resulting a-keto acid is decarboxylated and reduced to isobutanol by enzymes of the so-called Ehrlich pathway (Dickinson et al., J. Biol. Chem. 273(40):25752-25756 (1998)). Yields of fusel oil and/or its components achieved during beverage fermentation are typically low.
Additionally, recombinant microbial production hosts, expressing a 1-butanol biosynthetic pathway (Donaldson et al., copending and commonly owned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080182308), a 2-butanol biosynthetic pathway (Donaldson et al., copending and commonly owned U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 20070259410A1 and US 2007-0292927), and an isobutanol biosynthetic pathway (Maggio-Hall et al., copending and commonly owned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 20070092957) have been described.
Biological production of butanols is believed to be limited by butanol toxicity to the host microorganism used in fermentation for butanol production. Strains of Clostridium that are tolerant to 1-butanol have been isolated by chemical mutagenesis (Jain et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,673; and Blaschek et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,717), overexpression of certain classes of genes such as those that express stress response proteins (Papoutsakis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,465; and Tomas et al., Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 69(8):4951-4965 (2003)), and by serial enrichment (Quratulain et al., Folia Microbiologica (Prague) 40(5):467-471 (1995); and Soucaille et al., Current Microbiology 14(5):295-299 (1987)). Desmond et al. (Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 70(10):5929-5936 (2004)) report that overexpression of GroESL, two stress responsive proteins, in Lactococcus lactis and Lactobacillus paracasei produced strains that were able to grow in the presence of 0.5% volume/volume (v/v) [0.4% weight/volume (w/v)] 1-butanol. Additionally, the isolation of 1-butanol tolerant strains from estuary sediment (Sardessai et al., Current Science 82(6):622-623 (2002)) and from activated sludge (Bieszkiewicz et al., Acta Microbiologica Polonica 36(3):259-265 (1987)) has been described. Butanol tolerant bacterial strains have been isolated from microbial consortia (copending and commonly owned U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 20070259411, 20080124774 and 20080138870) or by mutant screening (copending and commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/330,530, 12/330,531, and 12/330,534).
There remains a need for butanol producing yeast strains that are more tolerant to butanols, as well as methods of producing butanols using yeast host strains that are more tolerant to these chemicals and engineered for butanol production.